Samuel-Iris Relationship
Overview From the time they met Samuel and Iris have been flirting and being friendly. They've kissed on many occasions, even when they weren't dating. They broke up briefly for Episode 13 and 14, but then quickly got back together after making out in the confessional. Time on Tour Of The Seas Episode 1 Iris starts flirting with Samuel calling him athletic and watching as he blushes. They play tennis together and Iris says in the confessional that she wants him eliminated. During the challenge after Iris dives she hugs AJ and Samuel looks jealous. When Quinn gets jealous, Iris kisses Samuel to stop Quinn from killing her. They kiss again. Episode 3 Iris asks Samuel if they are a couple and he responds "I guess." They then start to kiss. Episode 4 In the challenge, Iris catches Samuel hiding in the trash can. She sighs, says "Really?", and he puts the gun to her chest to make sure she doesn't shoot him. She gets tears in her eyes and says his name and he puts the gun down, explaining that it was just to make sure she didn't shoot him. Daniel then ran in and shot Samuel, and Iris (along with Quinn) shot him back in revenge. Episode 5 Iris compliments Samuel on his smile when they're exploring New York. Episode 6 Samuel asks Quinn if she wants to give him 10 MP so he can buy the room upgrade for them, then he admits in confessional he wants the room upgrade to be closer to Iris. In team pick-ing, Bronson chooses Samuel specifically so he won't be on Iris's team. Episode 9 Samuel finally gets a seaside suite like Iris, and they spend more of the time pre-challenge talking. Episode 10 In the beggining of the challenge there's a song that Samuel refuses to sing in, but Iris begs him to so he finally gives in so he doesn't get eliminated. Episode 12 Iris accidently walks in on AJ in the confessional. They talk for a while, and then Iris kisses AJ. AJ's eyes widen and he pushes her away, then quickly leaves. Iris cries in the confessional, and when she stops and gets out, she's obviously guilty about it. Episode 13 Iris admits to Samuel that she kissed AJ, and Samuel sighs and says that they should break up, since he can't trust her in a relationship anymore. She runs to her room and starts crying, and Samuel goes in and continues to try to explain to her why he broke up with her, until she starts laughing and they start talking normally-ish again. Episode 14 Samuel apologizes to Quinn about AJ getting eliminated, then whispers to her "Play along, act pissed, I'll explain later," and kisses her with Iris seeing. She slaps him and he walks away to the Aqua Lounge with her following. He then explains to her that he did it so Iris would think he was over her, cause now that they're broken up they're talking more then they were as a couple, and he figured if she thought he was over her, she wouldn't try getting back together with him. Samuel feels really guilty about it and meets with Iris in the confessional by mistake, and he explains to her why he did. They argue for a few minutes, until they start making out, offically becoming a couple again. Episode 15 Iris says in the confessional that ever since she and Samuel got back together she's been feeling a lot better. Episode 16 While Iris is tanning, Samuel walks up to her and they start to talk. In the challenge, they both vote for each other to win immunity. In the elimination, Iris was about to get eliminated, but Samuel found a loophole in the rules and gave her his immunity. Episode 17 Iris is writing when Samuel walks up, and when he asks her what she's writing, she says "nothing!" at first, but then she admits they're stories and elimination predictions. Episode 18 Samuel is shown to be depressed about Iris getting eliminated, and bitter at everyone else for voting her out. Episode 21 Samuel and Iris have a happy reuinion in the finale, and then, when Samuel wins, he gives Iris half of the money he won (the other half going to Brandon). She refuses it at first, but then accepts it and kisses him. Gallery Samuelris.png|Iris hugging Samuel after he wins. Category:Relationships